Suddenly me again
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: Troy moves away the summer before senior year. What happens when they bump into each other five years later?
1. Flashback

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The First Chapter of this story is just a flashback to give the reader the right info…it is in no one's POV and no one is actually remembering it…Also And words/sentences like _this, _are thoughts. Also…I do not own any of the stores, restaurants, movies, ect. Used in this story!**

**-Sucka**

**Chapter one: Flashback-Summer 2006**

Gabriella was sitting on the edge of her bed deciding which movie to watch with Troy that night. "_I can't decide!" _She thought. So she called Troy and told him to come over. In about ten minutes Gabriella heard a faint knock on her glass balcony door. She rushed over and opened the door, "Hey! I missed you!" She exclaimed and gave him a big hug. "Here I picked out some movies…which one do you want to see?" she pushed the movies into his hands and stared innocently at him. "Gabi… Don't look at me like that…it's too cute" He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into him then kissed her lightly on the lips. "Gabi, we really need to talk…" Gabriella's smile vanished. "o-okay…" She replied shakily. "Gabi, I'm…moving, to Washington, I have grandparents there, and they are really sick, my parents won't even let me finish my last year of high school here…and you know my dad…he loves East High. I don't want to go, I've done everything in my power to try not too, but I have to go…Gabi I really want you to come with me, but I know this last year of school is really important to you, you need to get into Harvard…and you need to stay here, And Gabi, I hate leaving you…I don't want too, because I love you…so much." Gabi was trying to choke back tears. Then Troy kissed her…his hand moved down her back and toyed with a bead on her thong. He kissed her neck. "Troy…I can't" She whispered. "Gabs I know we're both virgins and all, but I wanted our last night to be special and-" Gabriella cut him off, "Troy I mean I _can't._ I have my period" Troy stopped kissing her. "Damn it…I really wanted to make this special, but here's the number to my Grandparents house, and you already know my cell…" Gabriella couldn't hold back her tears much longer and started to cry, and when Troy started to put her arms around her, she pushed him away. "Troy! Don't make this any harder than it already is…you know that we won't be able to stand talking on the phone, while we're miles away…just go…Troy, go…I…" She pushed him out on her balcony, in the pouring rain and locked the door, then collapsed and cried her eyes out. When she looked back to the balcony, Troy was gone.

A year later Troy moved back to New Mexico, and tried to find Gabriella, but it was too late…she was long gone.

**A/N: What did you think…Have my next part up in no time…!**


	2. Meeting

Chapter two: meeting 

Currently Gabriella, is living with her mother and step father (Who still live in New Mexico) because things weren't going so well everywhere else. Troy has been living in New Mexico since he got out of high school. He owns his own restaurant, and is living in an apartment nearby. It is five years later. Troy and Gabriella are twenty-two. They both have recovered very well from the break-up.

Gabriella's POV 

I'm walking out the door, on my way to pick up coffee for my mom and George. "Your usual right guys?" "Yes" her parents said at the same time. She was driving there when her phone rang; it was Taylor.

Gabriella-Hello?  
Taylor-What's up?

Gabriella-Nothing much, on a coffee run.

Taylor- I can't believe you are living with your parents.

Gabriella- Tay, you know why!

Taylor- I know, I know, you were broke.

Gabriella- short on money…not broke. Besides I like my parents… unlike some people I know.

Taylor- I have to go.

Gabriella-Suurrree…more like you have to avoid answering me.

Taylor-Bye.

I was waiting in line at Starbucks when I heard an employee say "Mocha for Troy!" My head turned itself in the direction of the coffee counter. It was an old man with white hair. Not my Troy. _Wait…did I just say MY troy? No no…couldn't have. _"…Excuse me miss…are you going to order something or just stand there?" "Oh…I'm sorry." I was heading out the door thinking of Troy…_Our last night was so painful…I hated it. _…when I ran right into a guy walking inside, spilling coffee all over myself. _Oww! THAT BURNS! _"I'm So…" I trailed off, as I was speaking I looked up to tell him face to face and was staring into a pair of blue eyes that could only be Troy's. "Troy?" "Gabi?" We said at the same time.


	3. Turning Red

**Chapter three: Turning Red**

Troy's POV 

I was on my was to get coffee because I was out of coffee at my house and I ran into (Literally) GABRIELLA! My well…kind of Ex-girlfriend. "How are you?" I asked. _Damn, she looks great. I haven't seen her in five years and she hasn't aged a bit! _"Fine…What about you?" _How **was **I? I have no idea…I'm so out of it…I mean I just ran into Gabi…how could I know…? _"Troy?" "Oh…uh sorry. I'm good…can I replace those drinks you are wearing? Who were those for…a boyfriend? A friend?" _The perfect way to see if she was single…_ "No…" "Well can I at least buy yours?" "No I meant that I don't have a boyfriend, then again…no, you can't buy me a drink." "Come on Gabi…for old times?" "Well just a second… I need to call someone first"

Gabriella's POV 

I went into the bathroom and called my mom.

Mrs. Montez-Hello?  
Gabriella-Hi mom, can you guys live without coffee today? I just ran into an old friend.

Mrs. Montez- sure, see you later Gabriella

I went back out to Troy. "What do to want to drink?" "No actually…I'm not really thirsty anymore" I told him. _He looks so good, just like in high school only…taller, by a few inches, and his face is a little less childish, but in a good way. _"Want to sit down?" "Sure" "So who were those coffee's for?" "Never mind that, I want to hear about you! What have you been doing since our Junior year?" "Well, I finished up high school and then moved out here, looking for you…but you were already gone" My heart sank…he came back for me…I shouldn't have left. "…then I opened a restaurant…its pretty cool, you should check it out sometime." "Oh cool, I should." "What about you…Ms. Super Scientist?" My heart sank even lower.

Troy's POV 

"Well…I didn't go to Harvard…" "What? Why?" "I didn't get enough scholarships, couldn't pay for it. And after that everything just went downhill, now I'm living with my mom, funny huh?" "Gabi…I always knew you would get enough paid for you, what happened?" "…You moved" Gabi started crying and started to leave…she made it out the door but I stopped her before she was anywhere near her car. "Gabs…don't cry…what do you mean… 'You moved'" "YOU LEFT ME TROY…YOU LEFT ME TO ROT IN THIS HELL HOLE!" Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Gabriella, don't say that. I never wanted to leave you…I loved you…" She looked at me, eyes red, a tear falling down her cheek. "Troy…why did you leave…when I locked you outside…I looked back up and you were gone…" "Gabi, I really don't know" "I'm sorry…I shouldn't be crying like this…" "Montez…its fine with me. So, living with the parents again eh? Same room? Is it weird?" "Yep Living with my 'rents, still in my room, its not so bad…it could be worse." _I loved her room, I could talk to her anytime I wanted because of that balcony… _"What are you doing today?" Her expression lightened. "Nothing really…I was going to see Taylor…She's still dating Chad. We were all going to get together…When was the last time you saw them?" "Last time I saw you." "Great! Then you guys can meet up again!" I followed Gabi to Taylor's apartment. She knocked on the door and as soon as Taylor and Chad saw me they freaked. "Oh my fucking god, look what the wind blew in! Troy you get your ass in here!" Taylor said to me. We were all sitting around, Chad, Taylor and I drinking a beer. Gabi isn't exactly the alcohol type. So I was telling them about my job and stuff when Taylor said "Hey Troy…How far did you and Gabs over here go…you know in high school…she won't say anything. She was really weird about that" I looked at Gabi, she was looking at me, she blushed then shot Taylor a dirty look. "…Well…Oh come on Gabi…I really think you should be the one to tell them…unless you forget?" "No I haven't forgot…it's ju-" "Come on Gabs…just tell us" Chad was eager to know. "No we didn't have sex ok!" Gabi had her head in her hands. "YOU GUYS DIDN'T LOSE YOUR VIGINITY TOGETHER?" Taylor seemed really…shocked. "…THEN WHAT DID YOU DO?" She was looking at me know…we both knew she wasn't getting anymore answers from Gabi. "We, well, I gue-" Gabi cut me off "he's been under my bra…and was well a little touchy under my thong…" I was shocked…that she would admit that. Now everyone was staring at me. I turned a little red. And then she continued! "…we almost had sex…but I had my period." Then Chad just HAD to ask another question… "Gabi…have you even had sex before?" "Of course she has!" Taylor said. "Yes…once." She practically whispered. "Gabs…do you still like Troy…you seem awfully quiet over there…" Taylor asked ten minutes later. I looked at her…she turned red! Was that a Yes…I'm so embarrassed or NO! I'm embarrassed to think that?


	4. Answers

**Chapter four: Answers**

**Gabriella's POV**

Did I just blush…no, I hope not, I can't let him know I like him! "Uh…can I have a beer?" Did I say that? Well it certainly changed the subject. I took a sip, no big deal. Then another…It felt a little tingly inside so I decided to stop. "Gabi…do you still love Troy?" Chad asked mimicking Taylor's question. There was no way out of this one… "Maybe…what about you Troy? Got any feelings that you've recently recovered?" He Stared at me…and stared. "Troy! Wake up!" He snapped out of his gaze on me "Huh what was the question?" "What about you Troy? Got any feelings that you've recently recovered?" "Uh…I don't really know at the moment, I really should go." "Oh well I should too. You might need to know how to get out of here." "Bye Taylor, Chad It was great to see you!" "You too Troy" We walked out the door. As soon as we were out of view he asked, "Gabs, do you still love me?" I looked at him. Did he love me too? "Troy, I…" He kissed me. Not kidding. He K-I-S-S-E-D me! Our tongues intertwined. "Gabi, I'm sorry I left you." "It's okay…as long as you're here now." I drove home. When I got inside my mom said "Hey Gabs you're back…who was it that you met up with today?" "Mom…I just kissed Troy" He jaw dropped. "T-troy?" I started to cry…that kiss brought back so many bad memories. My mom hugged me and said, "Now Gabi you be careful, Don't let him slip away this time." I ran upstairs and did something I haven't done since high school, and it was jump on my bed. I felt so alive, so much more than I have since…before Troy left. I felt like I was…suddenly me again. Then I heard a knock on my glass door and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I looked over and saw Troy on my balcony like old times. I ran over to my door, and threw it open and kissed him. About five minutes later we came up for air. "Troy…I love you" I sat down on my bed, exhausted from all the jumping. "Gabi…did you get taller?" I laughed, "Why ask? But yes I grew about an inch since high school." "Oh just wondering" Troy started to kiss my neck. I fell back onto my bed. Troy's hand was making its way up my shirt. "Troy?" "Mmmph?" "Do you have any protection?" "No…fuck" "Great…" "Don't you… somewhere in your room?" "Troy I haven't been here since high school, I was still a virgin remember!" "Ughh" Troy sighed and lay on my bed next to me. "Wait…maybe my mom might have one in her bathroom…" "Gabi…no its okay…the moments gone anyway." "We can still make out though…" I rolled over and straddled his hips, then pressed my lips against his and slipped my tongue through his lips. His hands moved to the small of my back, pulling me closer to him, chest to chest.

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe I didn't bring anything! I'm so pissed at myself. I love her so much that I couldn't even ask to have completely unprotected sex. I just couldn't ruin her life by getting her pregnant, but I felt like a kid again…being with her, not able to have sex. Its weird. It's not like I regretted never making a move before I moved, I just…I don't know. Gabi is now on top of me. I need more time to think… "Gabs I better go, sorry" "…Okay" She's just so cute when she's sad. "I'll see you later" I climbed off of her balcony and went back to my car. _Do I really love Gabi, or is it just…the heat of the moment? Gabi…I hurt so badly when I left her. But is it real now? _I pulled into the parking lot for the apartment complex. I walked up a flight of stairs, then turned the key in door, 217. I went inside. Grabbed a beer out of my fridge and decided, there was only one-way to figure out. I went inside my bedroom and into my closet, then pulled down a box off of the top shelf. Inside it was many other boxes and I took one down with the label on the box that said 'Gabi'. I sat on my bed and opened the lid. The first thing visible was a newspaper clipping with the headline of 'East High Wildcats Take the gold!' Then there was a picture of me and Gabi kissing with confetti everywhere. Our first kiss actually. Then underneath it were about ten letters; letters to Gabi after I moved that I never sent. The first one was **(this is not a thought, just like that because he's reading it) **_Dear Gabi, I never wanted to leave you, I love you too much to have done so. I've figured out a plan, once I graduate high school here in Washington, I'm going to move back to New Mexico. Maybe I could go to a school nearby Harvard so that we stay close? Gabi, I'm also sorry for how I told you about me moving. I should have given you more time to think about it. I'll write soon, Troy 3 _

I still felt that way…so I love her? Well I can't base it on just one letter. I picked up the second. _Dear Gabs, Every time I close my eyes the thought of you comes to mind, and normally that wouldn't be so bad, but it's the memory of you collapsing to your feet after you locked me out, crying your heart out. It makes me feel really guilty of how unfair it was. I'm sorry Gabs, I really am. Please forgive me. Much Love, Troy. _

Also true. I did love Gabriella and all of this just brought back painful memories.

**Gabriella's POV**

_Why did he leave so soon…_Troy, Troy, Troy…I couldn't stop thinking about him. I never stopped loving him, I think. Hmmm what to do, what to do. Oh I know…I want to chat.

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: Hey Tay!

ChachaCHADismymann: Hey Do you still like Troy?

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: …:)

ChachaCHADismymann: Oh my god Gabi!

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: I know…we almost had sex tonight!

ChachaCHADismymann: God Gabi Will you just do it already!

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: I would have…No protection :(

ChachaCHADismymann: w/e

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: Tay, Can I talk to you later…someone's Iming me.

ChachaCHADismymann: kk

Newmexicoroxx: I thought you might have the same screenname.

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: Who is this?

Newmexicoroxx: sum1

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: Chad, No I am not going to ask Taylor 'Hypothetically' if she would marry you okay! Ask her yourself!

Newmexicoroxx: This isn't Chad.

Newmexicoroxx: Chad wants to marry Taylor?

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: None of your business! Who is this!

Newmexicoroxx: Gosh Gabs Take a chill pill!

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: Troy? You are the only one, well kinda the only one who calls me Gabs…its gotta be u!

Newmexicoroxx:)

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: God Troy are you trying to kill me? How are you? Why'd you leave so soon tonite? TROY?

Newmexicoroxx: Jeez, slow down…No I'm not trying to kill you, I'm good, I left bc I needed to think and WHAT?

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: I almost forgot how funny you are…and what did you need to think about?

Newmexicoroxx: If I really loved you or if it was just the heat of the moment.

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: Troy…don't break my heart again…please.

Newmexicoroxx: But I do love you Gabs.

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: Me too, I better go…

Newmexicoroxx: Bye

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: Bye

Newmexicoroxx: Bye

XXxBookzLuvrxXX: Bye

Newmexicoroxx: Heart


	5. First times are great

This is a short chapter because it contains a graphic sex scene, don't read if you don't like! Troy's POV 

It's the day after our Internet conversation. It's about six o'clock and I'm on Gabriella's balcony. She's reading. I can't decide when to knock…now or later. Now, I might look like a stalker if I didn't. Tap tap. Gabi looked at me and let me in. She dragged me over to her bed and sat on it then kissed me. "I missed you, newmexicoroxx" "As do I, BookzLuvr" She went and grabbed her book on her pillow then lay down and started to read. "Well just ignore me then" I told her playfully. "well if you would come over here I wouldn't." I began to kiss her. She put her book on her nightstand. As I kissed her I slowly unbuttoned her shirt until she took it off for me then her Bra. I moved my mouth to her left breast, sucking it. Then her right. I unzipped her skirt and slid it off her then her thong. My mouth moved down to her entrance. She screamed with pleasure as my tongue went inside of her. "Troy…Troy…Oh Troy" She whispered. I pulled of my shirt and pants. And kissed her some more. I kissed her neck. She laughed, "Troy? Do you have anything this time?" "Uh huh" "Good" I put the condom on and slid my self inside of her, and immediately felt a jolt of electricity shoot up my erection. I pushed in farther, she moaned. "Troy! Troy! Oh don't stop." I slid in and out of her. Listening to her moans. I finally collapsed at her side and took off the condom. She put her mouth on my penis and moved it in and out of her mouth. "Gabi…Gabriella fucking Montez…" I said in pleasure. She soon stopped and kissed me. "So this is what I missed out on all these years" She said breathing heavily. I looked at her, she was exhausted.

Gabriella's POV 

Troy and I are about to have sex I thought as he unzipped my skirt. "Troy! Oh Troy!" My body said for me as I felt his tongue move around inside of me. He just put a condom on. Oh my god it feels so good "Troy! Troy! Don't stop troy!" He was pushing in harder. "Troy!" He lay next to me and took off the condom, I put my mouth on his penis and pushed it in and out of my mouth. He was moaning my name. I finished and noticed Troy looking at me. "Troy?" "What Gabs?" "Lets do it again." Troy and I repeated this over and over until it was midnight, six nonstop hours of sex. "Gabi I better go" "Ok" "Love ya" "me too!"


	6. Sometimes Things just dont work out

Gabriella's POV

THREE WEEKS LATER

I thought everything with me and Troy was great, us being back together…that was three weeks ago. After about two weeks it kind of just died. It was like all of the love we had secretly saved all these years just drained out of us, leaving us with nothing. Troy is still my friend, and it feels much better that way. I don't know how to do it though…dump him? I don't want to hurt him but I just have to do this.

Troy's POV

Gabi and me…it's just getting old. I love Gabi, but not like high school. She's my friend. It wouldn't even be possible for us to be more than in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, I couldn't marry her. There was nothing left. I don't want to make her cry if she still loves me. That's Gabi, calling me.

T-Hey

G-Hey, I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight.

Great more sex… I can't do that with her anymore. It doesn't feel right, almost as bad as your sister.

T- I guess, not for long though

G-Cool, come by around five?

Wow that's earlier than usual.

T- See you then

Gabriella's POV

I have to do this tonight, I just have to. It's almost time… he'll be here any minute. Oh my god I'm going to die, I can't do this. No Gabi just breathe and do it. Tap Tap…I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Hi Troy" I said letting him in" "Hi" Is he uncomfortable…he's got his arms crossed and all his weight is resting on one leg, he doesn't look very comfortable to me. "So Troy. I wanted to talk to you about somethings." "Me too" He said. "Troy…I don't know how long you expected to keep this going…you know, us. But I've been thinking…at first, I seemed more like myself than I have been since I last saw you. Then everything seemed fine. But the longer I saw you, the more our love from high school just evaporated. It felt so wrong…being with you, like that. I just want to be friends. Is that okay" He eased up a bit. Not the response I was looking for. "That's exactly what I feel like! I'm really glad you feel the same way." "That's great…" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he showed no reaction at all…good, he was telling the truth. "So you want to watch a movie?" I asked him. "That sounds good"

End of Gabriella's POV

Troy and Gabriella sat on the edge of her bed watching their favorite movie, throwing popcorn at each other, and having the time of their life, as the rain outside stopped and the sun started to go down.


	7. The End

Hope you liked my story…sadly that's the end, I know its short but I hope you liked it!


End file.
